Florean Fortescue
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: A veces basta con comprender que las cosas son simples, que la vida es sencilla, y es mejor disfrutar de los buenos momentos y dejar que el tiempo fluya. Con la compra de Florean Fortescue, Harry vuelve a empezar. HP/DM slash. Parte del reto temático de septiembre del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Florean Fortescue **– One-Shot - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Es posible que el Potterverso pertenezca a **J.K Rowling** y que la canción _Something that I want_ sea de **Mandy Moore**. De acuerdo. No lo descarto, claro que no, pero yo tengo un palo de chupachups y un bote de aceitunas que tarde o temprano se revalorizarán y podré comprar los derechos de todo. Incluso de _Good Omens_ de **Terry Pratchett** y **Neil Gaiman**. Dadme tiempo.

**NdA** – Esta es mi entrada para los retos temáticos de septiembre del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, que este mes resultó girar en torno al Drarry.

Mi triste historia comienza con un one-shot perfecto que desapareció junto con todo lo que tenía en el ordenador al formatearlo porque la toma de corriente explotó, literalmente, y al apagarse de golpe se dañaron todos los archivos. Pasé mucho tiempo sin ganas de escribir, sin inspiración alguna, hasta que un buen amigo mío ha tenido a bien sugerir el tema de este one-shot.

Si _Châtea__u de Mourchois_ fue definido como un perro con tupé multicolor, podría decirse que esto es _un papagayo con un traje de fiesta_. De nuevo mis astutas técnicas de marketing dan sus frutos.

Es cortito, adorable y con un trasfondo que se asoma entre párrafos, que está sin estar flotando por ahí todo el rato.

Y ya está. No hay nada más que decir. Disfrutad del viaje.

xXx

_Right when you think you know what to say  
Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way _

xXx

La heladería Florean Fortescue lleva años vacía. Es como un agujero en el Callejón Diagón, un lúgubre recuerdo de lo que la guerra le hizo a la inocencia del mundo mágico. De lo que la guerra les hizo a los niños.

Harry pasa por delante a diario, día tras día, y cada vez que ve la heladería vacía y apagada no puede evitar un leve pinchazo de melancolía. Durante años sólo pasa y mira hasta que, decidido a recuperar al menos una parte de lo que hacía al Callejón Diagón lo que era, compró Florean Fortescue y volvió a ponerla a funcionar.

xXx

El 23 de Mayo de 2007, miércoles, es el primer día que Draco Malfoy pisa la heladería Florean Fortescue a las doce y poco del mediodía. Harry observa desde detrás de la barra cómo entra, cruzando el umbral con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo y unas ojeras que llegan hasta el suelo. Todavía lleva la túnica de trabajo y tarda más de lo que esperaba en darse cuenta de que es Harry el que está detrás del mostrador de helados. Primero abre la boca como si fuese a decir algo con el ceño fruncido y muy recto pero luego…luego se desinfla y farfulla algo que suena como "A la mierda" y arrastra los pies hasta el mostrador gruñendo entre dientes.

- Buenos días, Malfoy – nadie le ha dicho qué hay que hacer en esas situaciones. No existe ningún cursillo de El Tipo Que Se Metía Conmigo En El Colegio Ha Entrado En Mi Heladería. Es extraño y ligeramente incómodo pero si Malfoy se mantiene tranquilo no será él quien empiece a pelear – ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- Si tienes algo ahí capaz de mantenerme despierto tres días seguidos te daré todo lo que tengo en Gringotts, Potter. Y un permiso para ir a visitar las minas de dragones – Malfoy se inclina sobre el mostrador con el ceño fruncido. Harry no le ha visto tan despeinado _nunca_.

- Tengo más de cien sabores pero ninguno puede mantenerte despierto tres días. Dos, puede. Tres, seguro que no – hace una pausa mientras Malfoy bufa y medio sonríe. Medio sonríe. Eso es raro – Creo que hasta tengo uno con sabor a derrota en alguna parte. El señor Fortescue era un hombre extraño.

- Sí, eso de la derrota suena bien. Ponme bastante derrota, por favor – llena una copa de helado de zumo de calabaza mientras Malfoy se arrastra hasta una mesa. El zumo de calabaza sabe bastante parecido a la derrota o, al menos, eso es lo que dice Luna y Luna suele tener razón siempre que relaciona el sabor de sus helados a alguna otra cosa.

Bajo el mostrador, capta el brillo de una bolsa dorada. George la dejó allí en su última visita y está llena de caramelos. No tiene ni idea de qué efecto tienen esos caramelos. Ni la más mínima idea. Conociendo a George, nada demasiado malo o peligroso pero sí…entretenido. Mira a Malfoy de reojo, con un montón de papeles encima de la mesa y un poco apagado, y sus dedos se cierran solos en torno a la bolsita y dejan caer un caramelo en el helado. Sólo uno.

Dos horas después; Malfoy vuelve a entrar hecho una furia y con la cabeza en llamas y Harry acaba en el suelo de tanto reír y arrastra a Malfoy con él en su ataque de risa, haciendo que se doble sobre el mostrador en un estallido de carcajadas histéricas. Consiguen apagar el fuego poco después y Malfoy se va gritando algo sobre que su heladería es la peor heladería de la historia de las heladerías. Harry se habría ofendido si no le hubiese visto sonreír antes de salir.

Malfoy vuelve el miércoles siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Harry no sabe por qué lo hace si siempre experimenta helados nuevos con él o hace las mezclas más horrendas que se le ocurren. Malfoy siempre vuelve y le dice que le ponga derrota, mucha derrota, y que por favor no le haga arder la cabeza otra vez porque trabaja con _muchos_ papeles.

La rutina sigue hasta que, un día, empiezan a hablar.

xXx

- ¿Inefable, en serio, eso existe de verdad? – Malfoy enarca las cejas al otro lado de la mesa con la cuchara en la boca y automáticamente después empieza a toser.

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿_Qué _es esto?

- Es helado de grageas Bertie Bott. A Luna le gusta – se encoge de hombros y sonríe mientras Malfoy deja a un lado la copa de helado con una mueca – Entonces…inefable.

- Inefable. Y tú heladero – Malfoy ríe entre dientes y cruza los brazos encima de la mesa – Eso es lo inesperado aquí. Heladero. Y según mi experiencia, el peor de la historia.

Le da una patadita a Malfoy por debajo de la mesa y se lleva un puntapié en la espinilla. Antes le resultaba extraño. Sentarse con Draco Malfoy a engañarle con los peores sabores de helado jamás creados a charlar, nadie podría haber visto eso venir. Pero ahora…ahora es normal. Un miércoles sin Malfoy olisqueando por la heladería no es un miércoles. Incluso ha empezado a hablar con un niño que va a veces a la misma hora; Thomas, un Ravenclaw de segundo que llama a Malfoy gruñón y luego le lanza miles de preguntas sobre lo primero que se le ocurre.

- ¿A qué os dedicáis los inefables cuando no estáis gorroneando en mi heladería?

- Ese es el secreto mejor guardado del Ministerio – en el breve silencio, Harry observa a Malfoy. Últimamente parece más sano. Aunque sigue teniendo las ojeras más pronunciadas que Harry ha visto nunca ahora entra erguido. Ya no arrastra los pies ni farfulla entre dientes. También sonríe más y si bien sus sonrisas son suyas, al fin y al cabo, siguen siendo sonrisas pese al filo en los bordes.

- Aguafiestas – Malfoy ríe y Harry sonríe – No, no, Malfoy. Escucha. Si me lo cuentas, nadie lo sabrá.

- Yo lo sabré y si yo lo sé también lo sabrá el Ministro – se inclina sobre la mesa y mira a un lado y a otro antes de murmurar de forma confidencial, en apenas un susurro – Tiene una amante en Toulouse ¿sabes? Una de esas chicas explosivas que no saben deletrear.

- ¿Tienes que matarme por habérmelo contado? Puedo prestarte la batidora de helados. Habría que limpiar bastante después, pero de eso podría encargarse el departamento.

Malfoy le da un puñetazo en el brazo y vuelve a recostarse en su silla, mirando el techo.

- Tendría que hacerlo si eso no lo supiese todo el mundo. Excepto su mujer. ¿Eres su mujer? Después de lo de la heladería hay pocas cosas que me puedan sorprender.

Harry bufa, aunque está sonriendo, y niega con la cabeza. Malfoy baja la mirada y enarca las cejas con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Si fuese su mujer tendría un arcón lleno de joyas. Los arcones llenos de joyas son muy útiles para hacer olvidar a una mujer que hay rubias explosivas en Toulouse.

Como si fuese algo muy peligroso, un animal salvaje o una bomba a punto de estallar, Malfoy vuelve a coger la copa de helado y se lleva otra cucharada a la boca con una mueca. Vuelve a intentarlo y entonces, de pronto, sonríe y todos sus rasgos de iluminan.

- Narcissa solía buscar estas grageas para mí cuando era pequeño – Malfoy habla más de su madre de lo que Harry habría esperado. Habla de Narcissa con cariño, con respeto, pero nunca habla de Lucius –. Son esas que saben a palomitas con mantequilla. Tenías que aguantar mucha cera de los oídos para encontrar una de estas.

- Entonces te gusta – señala el helado y Malfoy golpea el borde con la cuchara, pensativo.

- Sí. Un poco – responde, tras casi un minuto de duda, y Harry nota cómo una sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Poco después Malfoy empieza a llamarle Harry.

xXx

El 23 de mayo de 2008, viernes, es la primera vez que Draco Malfoy pisa la heladería Florean Fortescue sin que sea miércoles a las doce y poco del mediodía. Harry observa desde detrás de la barra cómo entra, cruzando el umbral como si la heladería fuese suya y con una media sonrisa en los labios. Nunca ha dejado de llevar papeleo con él y las ojeras ya son tan parte de él como el desorden de su pelo rubio. Pero eso está bien porque todo eso es lo que da forma al Draco Malfoy que Harry se ha acostumbrado a ver todos los miércoles.

- No es miércoles – medio murmura, limpiando una cuchara con distracción. Draco bufa y se cruza de brazos sobre el mostrador.

- Astuta observación – tamborilea con los dedos sobre el cristal y Harry deja la cuchara y el trapo y se apoya en la barra para mirarle sin entender demasiado bien por qué. La rutina ha cambiado. Según lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida, eso no es bueno –. Ponme derrota. Mucha derrota. Además, por ser hoy puedes prenderme la cabeza en llamas.

Draco no ha dicho nada especialmente revelador pero Harry contiene una carcajada al darse cuenta de que hace un año, exactamente un año, desde que Draco entró por primera vez en Florean Fortescue. Un año desde que apareció con la cabeza en llamas. Un año desde que decidió _volver_. Sirviendo la copa de helado de calabaza, sin caramelo porque ahora Draco no está apagado y no tendría ningún objetivo, se le ocurre que le cae bien. Le cae más que bien. Ya lo sabía, claro, pero mientras lleva el helado a la mesa es más consciente que ninguna otra vez de que Draco le cae bien. De que se ha convertido en una constante en su vida como las cenas con Ron y Hermione los fines de semana y cuidar de Hugo los domingos. Draco Malfoy forma parte de su vida.

Toma asiento al otro lado de la mesa y deja caer la barbilla encima con un bostezo. Aun con su sentido del humor cáustico, aun con su extraña forma de decir las cosas, aun con su pasado y sus decisiones, aun con todo eso y todas esas cosas que forman parte de la idiosincrasia de Draco Malfoy…le cae bien.

Es revelador pero no especialmente extraño.

- Me decepciona que aún no hayas hecho un helado que me mantenga despierto tres días.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho? – Draco aparta la copa medio vacía y le da una patada por debajo de la mesa. Harry gruñe pero no encuentra la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para moverse –. Lo he hecho. Su nombre mientras estaba en desarrollo era Llave de la mina.

Draco bufa pero luego empieza a reír y le da otra patada.

- Hoy salgo a las ocho – dice Draco, y Harry alza la cabeza y cruza los brazos sobre la mesa. Sea lo que sea, tiene la sensación de que eso es importante. Tiene la certeza de que va a pasar algo – Y voy a concederte el honor, el gran honor, de venir conmigo a cenar.

Hay algo más ahí, algo que nadie ha dicho, y Harry no está tan ciego como para no verlo. Sin embargo, antes de darse la oportunidad de echarse atrás se encoge de hombros y responde que sí, que por qué no.

Que de todas formas pasarse tres días despierto tiene que ser duro sin compañía.

xXx

El 23 de mayo de 2009, sábado, la Llave de la Mina se convierte en el sabor número 125 de Florean Fortescue sobre las doce y poco. A eso de las dos el Ministerio ya ha retirado el sabor del mercado y Draco casi ha escrito un libro sobre Mil y Una Maneras de usar la Llave de la Mina con rubias explosivas que no saben deletrear.

xXx

God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of his own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of any of the other players, to being involved in an obscure and complex version of poker in a pitch dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time.


End file.
